Shattered Skies Over Remnant
by Death Snake
Summary: "Amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future. The sheltering wings of the protector..." A new protector has arived in Remnant, but this is no huntsmen or huntress, this is the Ribbon, Grim Reaper, or also known as one of the Ace of Aces. This is Mobius One, ready for the skies to be shatterd by the might of the aces.
1. Ch1 Old Ace

**Yeah, so I am going to redo this story because there are many, many, many flaws to this story. But don't worry, I will be keeping some characters like the Belkan pilots and the other aces, but I will be getting rid of a few elements like the timeline and age of Mobius 1. Also, there will be no ship of Mobius One with any members of RWBY. I will think of Mobius One ship with Goodwitch but that is up to you guys. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this redo.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Old Ace**

**Independent States Allied Force (ISAF) Pilots of the 118****th**** Tactical Fighter Squadron aka Mobius Squadron**

**Name: Unknown**

**Nicknames: Grim Reaper, Ribbon Fighter, Ribbon**

**Callsign: Mobius One**

**Plane: F-22A Raptor (Has a blue ribbon insignia on the left wing)**

**Date of Birth: Unknown**

**Status: MIA**

Mobius One's POV

_"Mobius One, this is Sky Eye. We are reading multiple bogies in coming, you are clear to engage." _AWACS said over the radio. I quickly pulled the F-22A away from the E-747 and started to head north. The entire combat zone was over the Ceres Sea, the moon was reflecting off the water. _"Bogies appear to be 6- no wait 9 unknown MiG-29 fighters. Don't worry your fighter stealth system should keep you off their long range radar."_ Even though I didn't respond to him, he at least knew I would get the job done.

I pushed up the throttle and the fighter fired up its afterburner. After couple minutes I spotted the patrol, they were flying in a V formation. The lead plane was brown and green camo coloring. The other ones were grey and black camo colors.

_"How much longer do we have to be on patrol?" _One of the enemy pilots asked over their channel.

_"Black 4, will you stop complaining. We just have to do a quick patrol then we can head back to base."_ Another voice responded. I moved the plane to intercept the unknown fighters.

_"Black 1to H.Q. We are reading a single fighter in the area."_ The enemy command said.

_"Black 1 here, I'm reading nothing on my rada-" _the leader was cutoff, when I started fire on him with my machine gun.

_"We have an unknown plane firing on Black One!" _one of the pilots screamed in his radio. _"Holy shit! I think it's a Ribbon!"_ the pilot screamed again, as the rest of the patrol squad started to engage me.

_"Black Squadron, do you have eyes on the bandit?" _I heard the enemy command ask the enemy patrol flight.

_"Wait, that insignia! Oh my god, it's the Grim Reaper!" _I turn right sharply and took down two more MiGs.

_"Scramble all planes and intercept the Ribbon!" _The unknown enemy command started to yell to someone else. After I shot down the last three MiGs, I spotted multiple twelve more fighters. They were made up of Su-35s, EF 2000s, and F-22s. I was going to engage all of them in till I saw five more planes join them, four of them look like Erusean Yellows and the other one was a CFA-44 with the Yellow squadron design.

_"This is Aquila 19 to all allied planes. Follow my lead, but leave the Ribbon to me."_ Said the leader of the unknown squadron. I headed straight towards the enemy force. Once I saw the first plane in my sights, I open fired on him with my gun. The bullets soar through the air and ripped off the fighter's left wing. As soon I was about attack one of the Su-35, a Yellow got lucky and hit me with a missile. I mange to control the plane but another plane started to open fire on me. I weaved through the bullets and missiles, but the worse was to come to me.

_"Mobius One, get out of there! It looks like they fired some kind of nuclear weapon!"_ SkyEye tried to warn me, but it was too late. There was a large flash then I saw a giant white orb in the northwest area.

_"Who fired up the portal!" _one of the Yellows yelled. After I heard that the sea quickly turned into a huge forest.

"SkyEye, this is Mobius One do you read?" I asked over the radio. Nothing but static was all I could hear. 'This is a little weird, why isn't SkyEye coming in?' I thought to myself. I looked around the area for a bit until I look on my radar and spotted multiple large aircraft to the southwestern area. I fired up my afterburners and head to the anomalies. In about 10 minutes, I reach the edge of the forest I saw castle like building in the distance.

When I reach the castle I was surprise to see a city and more surprise to see multiple strange types of airships hovering over the city.

_"Undefined aircraft by order of the Atlas Military," _someone over the radio started to speak to me._ "Land at the designated coordinates that we are going to send you on frequency 108."_ I was about to turn around, but was stopped when I saw four VTOL like aircraft heading straight towards me. They look lightly armored with two engines, one on each side of some kind of wing. They were armed with dual gatling that were under the cockpit. They quickly pulled in front me and aim their guns at me.

_"Unknown aircraft this is General Ironwood of the Atlas Military. I suggest that you follow our instructions." _Said this so-called "General Ironwood". I took a quick turn and headed towards one of the ships. When I was in clear view of the ship my radar spotted multiple incoming fighters. The fighters were a group of five Su-47s approaching the air-fleet.

"_This is Green two to Green leader. I spotted multiple unknown airships and the Ribbon fighter that the Colonel was talking about. Should we engage?" _a younger sounding voice came from the squadron.

"_Affirmative, Green two. All planes take down the fighter at all cost."_ the enemy squad leader said over the radio. The five fighters flew pass air-fleet, ignoring any incoming messages from the fleet. Once the came upon the two VTOL aircrafts and me, they locked onto me. I braked right to get away from them and their sights.

I quickly fired up my engines and pulled up towards the sky. One of the fighters followed me and tried his best to get a lock on me. After a few minutes of chasing me, he finally started to fire his machine gun at me. I weaved my plane through the bullets and waited for the right time to brake right. As the pilot grew closer to me, I finally turned right as the enemy kept going straight. I turned around and started to chase the Su-47.

I opened up my special weapons that were Advance Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile or XMAA and launched one at the pilot.

_"Dammit he got a lock on me!" _the pilot yelled, before the missile hit him. Once the plane exploded I slowed down my speed, until another Su-47 came after me. I forced my plane down and the chase was on. I decided to have the chase go around the castle. Once we reached the castle, I started to circle around the tower. The pilot kept on my tail and started to fire his machine gun on me. The bullets pass by my plane and struck the base of the tower. I pulled away from the tower and flew towards a cliff that over looked the city. When I did this, I caught sight of what look like people on the grounds of the castle.

'Shit, their civilians on the ground!' I thought to myself. I pulled up and had the enemy fighter fellow, so there was on unneeded deaths. I pushed on my throttle to maximum speeds and went straight up towards the air. I console started to flash red, indicating of stall, as I reached maximum altitude. The F-22 stalled and then started to fall back towards the ground. As soon the nose of the aircraft was pointed straight towards the ground, I fired up my afterburners. My plane went on a course towards the enemy, who now locked onto me. He fired his two missiles, which I dodge way too easily and returned the favor. I fired one of my XMAAs at him.

He didn't even get the chances to brake from it and his plane exploded from a result of it. I let up on my throttle and started to descend towards the castle. Once I reach the castle tower again, I flew past it and tried to take a good look of it, until my alarms started to go off again. I look at my radar and saw a flashing blip. The blip was a missile and before I could do anything, the missile hit the side of my aircraft.

_"Ribbon is trailing smoke! Who shot that missile?" _someone said over the radio.

_"It was Captain Adler of Eagle Squadron, sir." _another voice answered. I tried to stabilize the aircraft, but due to all the alarms and flashing lights, I knew I would make it out alive unless I land the plane. That is when I saw a long strip of concrete leading up to the castle. I tried my best to line up with the long walkway, as the unknown fighters flew over me. One of them even took the chance to get a shot lined up on me.

_"Don't even bother lining up a shot," _someone said to one of the pilot. _"Trust me, he wont make out with those kinds of damages."_ I heard the sounds of engines again and looked up to the sky. A four manned squadron of black ADA-01 fighters. One of the ADA-01s had a yellow eagle painted on the underside of the plane. They were soon followed by the remaining Su-47s and headed west to leave the area. As they were doing this, I was still trying to line up my now shaking plane with strip of concrete. The strip was now evacuated of people, once they saw me coming towards them.

As I came closer towards the strip, let my landing gear and started to slow down my plane. I started to slow my plane down until it started to descend down towards the strip. As my wheels hit the concrete, I started to decelerate the engine until I came to a complete stop.

Once the plane came to a complete stop, I let out a huge sigh of relief. Well, until I saw more of those weird looking VTOL aircrafts. The aircrafts started to surrounded my plane with strange looking troops unloading from them. They all aimed their rifles at my plane's cockpit.

_"Attention, unknown pilot! Come out of your aircraft with your hands up!" _someone spoke over the speakers on the VTOLs.

_'Son of a bi- Ok, I can do this,' _I thought, as I open my cockpit. The glass hatch started to rise up and once up, I exited the airplane. I put my hands up on my helmet and got onto my knees. Two of the strange armored soldiers walked over to me and pulled me up to my feet. They then put my hands behind my back and cuffed them. As they did this, another VTOL like aircraft came soaring down. The side door opened up and two more soldiers exited it along with a man with black hair with white on the sides. He was also wearing a white suit with a red tie and grey vest. The man walked towards me with the two soldiers shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

"Sir, this is the pilot we have tried to make contact with earlier, before the other aircrafts should up." spoke one of the soldiers. The man studied me for a while.

"Who are you and where are you from?" the man finally spoke.

"Mobius One of the Independent State Allied Forces." I stated. The man just gave me a confused look. "Ribbon? The Grim Reaper?" He still gave me a weird look.

"I never heard of any of those names or the Independent State Allied Forces. And I'm willing to say you are lying. Men, take this man to the brig and take aircraft for research." The man said to his soldiers.

"Right away, General Ironwood." Said a soldier. The men started to escort me to the VTOL, but were stop by another voice.

"So, James, you are willing not to believe someone's story and just imprison them for them might be telling the truth?" a new voice said, everyone turned towards a voice and standing their was white haired man drinking a cup of coffee.

"We don't know if he is telling the truth, Oz," Ironwood said in defense. "And plus, I was just going to return to Atlas with him and continue questioning him." the man with white hair, or known as Oz just sipped his coffee.

"You there, where are you from?" the man asked me.

"Republic of Delarus on the Usea continent." I answered.

"Delarus? Usea? I must say I never heard of those places before. Tell me where on Remnant are they located?"

"Remnant? I never heard of that name before. Unless you guys are trying to call Earth that now." This put shock on some of their faces, but then a small smirk appeared on the Oz's face.

"Well, that would explain it, James. He's an alien, in the matter of speaking. That would explain the weird looking aircrafts."

"What do you mean that explain everything?!" Ironwood flipped. "It explains nothing, it doesn't explain how he got here, why he was fighting those aircrafts, and why we are not taking him back to my ship!"

"Calm down, James. Instead yelling at me, how about you take the handcuffs of this man and go back to your ship." Ironwood just started daggers at him and after several minutes of silence, he finally signaled his troops to take off the cuffs. Once my hands were free, Ironwood and his men went into the VTOL. The VTOL took off with the rest of Ironwood's aircraft that head back to the air-fleet.

"He seems nice," I sarcastically said, before turning to white haired man. "Thank you for getting me out of that sticky situation, Mister…"

"Headmaster Ozpin. I am in charge of Beacon Academy, which you gladly parked you aircraft on its main walkway." Ozpin said, as he looked at my F-22 Raptor.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized. "But it was that or crash and most likely die."

"It is fine, but what is your name?"

"You can call me of four things. Ribbon, Grim Reaper, Captain, or Mobius One, you can take your pick from there."

"Well, Mister… _Ribbon_. Since I got you out of that pickle, I want to make a deal with you. I'll let you stay at my school, until you or your allies come and get you, if you help around the school that is."

"What kind of help are you talking about?"

"Help teach, train, and any other little thing with that needs be done around here. I will even have your aircraft here repaired the best that we can do. Do we have a deal, Mr. Ribbon?" Ozpin held out his hand to me.

"Deal, boss." I shook his hand.

"Don't call me that and one more thing, don't you want to take off your helmet." when he said that, I realize what he was talking about. I took off my helmet, showing off my recently short halfway spiked up brown hair. I tuck my helmet under my right arm and pulled out a pair of aviators. I put on my aviators and followed Ozpin towards the academy.

* * *

**There you go, guys, a redo of first chapter of Shattered Skies over Remnant. Leave comment on what you think and maybe tomorrow or at least Friday will be the redo of the second chapter. **

**-Death Snake signing out**


	2. Ch2 Ace's Legend (Part 1)

**Hey, guys, I hope you all like redo of the first chapter, because he's the second chapter. I hope you all will like this chapter and please voice out your opinion about this story.**

* * *

**Ch.2 Ace's Legend (Part 1)**

After both Ozpin and me arrived at his office, he took a seat at his desk. He then pulled out a weird tablet with a holographic screen and started to tap on it.

"If you wouldn't mind, but could you answer a few questions of mine?" Ozpin ask me.

"Go ahead." I answered.

"You said that you wanted to be called Ribbon, correct?" I nodded and Ozpin typed onto the device. "Second question, when were you born? In your world's date and year please."

"Let's see… I was about 17 during the war. I should be about 37, now. I was born on February 13, 1978." Ozpin look about my answer, but typed it down never the less.

"What were your pervious occupations?"

"ISAF fighter pilot and maybe some mercenary work."

"Mercenary work? So you killed people for money?

"That's one-way of putting it, but that was a long time ago. So, do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes, just one… How well do you get along with children?" before I could answer. Someone came into the room.

` "Ozpin, I have just been told that we have an unknown aircraft in school's hangar." The woman said, as she ignored me and walked by me. "And now I have James saying that you brought in the unknown pi-" she stopped talking when she finally realize that I was standing there. I just smiled and waved. "And you must be the unknown pilot." The blonde woman acknowledged.

"Ribbon, I will like to introduce Miss Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda, this is Ribbon." He introduced the both of us. I held out my hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." I greeted, she took my hand and shook it.

"Like wise, Mr. Ribbon. And let me say, what a strange name." She said to me.

"Says the woman with the last name of Goodwitch. It's a nickname I have earn." She gave a slight nod to my statement and then turned back towards Ozpin. "Well, since all that is cleared up. I will give Mr. Ribbon a tour of the school then." Ozpin nodded and as soon we reach the door, Ozpin stopped us.

"Mr. Ribbon, you might want to take this." I turned around and Ozpin tossed me a small phone shaped metal thing. I caught and pressed the golden diamond that was in the middle of it. The object then turned into the same tablet that Ozpin was typing on. "It called a scroll. It will help you out a bit, while stay here." I closed up the thing and put it one of my pockets.

Both Goodwitch and me walked out of Ozpin's office and she started to give me a tour of the academy. She showed me some of the classrooms, ballroom, and finally the cafeteria. She even told me that my scroll would also give me directions to other locations at the academy. As Goodwitch came to finishing the tour, a man with wild green hair passed us.

"Oh, Mr. Ribbon, I would like to meet our history teacher. Professor Bartholomew Oobleck." Goodwitch introduce the two of us.

"Sir," was the only thing I said to the man.

"Why hello, Glynda. I see you brought along that pilot with. Don't worry, Ozpin has already told all of the staff of what is going on. Now, if you don't mind me, I have a class I must get to." Oobleck said, so fast and suddenly.

"Bartholomew, if you don't mind, but could the students hear about the Ribbon's story?" Goodwitch ask, which kind of shocked me.

"Well, that could give me some time to work on the students next assignment. Why not then, it would be interesting to hear a story of one such as yourself." Oobleck said to me. "I shall tell the students right away!" and just like that, the man turned into a blur.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled, after seeing Oobleck turn into a blur.

"So, you don't have semblances where you come from." Goodwitch said, as she started to walk off towards where Oobleck's blur was.

"What is a semblance?" I ask her. Goodwitch then started to explain to me about aura and what the purpose of the school was. She told me how students come here to train as the next protectors of Remnant. She even told me about a resource that they use as a weapon to fight off creatures called Grimm. The resource was called Dust. I was going to ask her more about Dust, but we had arrived at Oobleck's classroom. She opened the door, as Oobleck was explaining to his class about what was happening today.

"Now, instead of me talking about Remnant's own wars and the Faunas' rights. We will have someone else talk about their own world." Oobleck said to the class, who looked relieved. Both Glynda and me walked towards Oobleck, who was by his desk. Once I was in front of the students, they all were just staring at me.

"Students, this is Mr. Ribbon. He will be talking to about his world. I want all of you to give him you undivided attention." Goodwitch said to all the students. Goodwitch waved to me to step forward in front of students.

"Well, I have no idea where to start," I said to all of them. "But maybe this will work." I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a small disc. "Professor Oobleck, do you have anything to play this and do you have a screen to show it on?"

"Yes of course." He took the disc and went behind his desk. He then put into a slot in his desk. "That should do it." Goodwitch turned down the room's lights, as the contents on the disc started appear on a large screen that went over Oobleck's map. The first thing that was shown on the disc was a map of Earth after the Belkan war.

"Now, this is Earth and her countries. Each of these countries faced their own wars at some point in time. I have been two different wars, one in my earlier years as a pilot and one in my veteran years. These wars showed me something that none of you could image would exist. Who wants to take a crack at it?" a second of asking my question, a hand shot up. "Shoot."

"Is it figuring how to break peoples legs in different ways?" an orange shorthaired girl asked, excitedly. I gave Goodwitch a concerned look, which she replied by giving me the same look.

"Uh, no. Anyone else with less psychotic answer?" I ask out loud again. There was another hand up from a younger looking girl with black hair with red highlights. "Go ahead, Ms…"

"Ruby Rose, sir," the girl said. "This may sound silly, but a hero?" everyone looked at her like she was wrong, but I had a smile on my face.

"Are you confident in your answer, Ms. Rose?" I saw her head move up and down slowly. "I wonder why you would say that, but it is true. Every country, where I'm from, every country has their version of a hero. An example is the country now as Emmeria. Their pilot known as Talisman, saved the capital of Emmeria, Gracemeria from being annihilated. There was also a group of pilots known as Wardog Squadron, who been called traitors, saved their country from both a war and destruction of both their country of Osea and the country of Yuktobania from a group of men known as the Grey Men. Those men and woman, where later called the Ghosts of Razgriz. If I'm allowed and if you want, I will talk more about them."

Before I could go on, the Ms. Rose raised her hand up again. I gave her a slight nod for her to ask her question.

"Have you ever been called a hero?" she asked.

"Yes, two time technically. Once, earlier in my life after a horrible war and a second time, after flying with my own squadron of aces." I answered her, before getting interrupted a second time.

"Wait, you fought in a war?" a blonde, scrawny kid asked.

"I fought in two wars actually," I said, having everyone start whispering to each other. "In my earlier years, I was part of a war that I'm not very open about. And my second war was fight for both my homeland and other countries freedom. Some even say, I single handily won a war against the enemy. But I could less what some say about me being a hero."

"Why is that?" this time it was Oobleck, who ask me.

"Because a hero is post to stop wars and protect people from evil. I ended a war and still to this very day, I don't know who was evil. Was it ISAF and myself, or the Erusea, the country that started the war? In my opinion, no one was the hero or the villain, just the victims." I answered Oobleck. "But I do think, a hero does save the lives of the innocent and the guilty. They also will sacrifice themselves for the greater good. How know this because I almost died trying to protect, I don't know how many lives against a weapon that could wipeout millions of innocent people. Kind of puts pressure on someone, knowing that lives are at stake, but that's war for you. Luckily, it was stopped in time and there few unnecessarily deaths." As I finish, the academy's bell went off. Everyone got up from there seats and started to leave.

"I never knew some with such an interesting story, Mr. Ribbon." Goodwitch said, as she approached me. "You know you could just pick a fake name if you want."

"Ok, how about… Goodfellow?" I ask for approval.

"It's better than Ribbon, Mr. Goodfellow. Now, how about we get you some new clothes and then I will show you to your aircraft." As soon she said this, we started to walk off towards my new room. When we arrived at door, she pulled out a key and opened up the door. The inside of room amazed me because it was basically a small apartment. The room contained a small kitchen with an island, a couch, a T.V., and two doors that led to the bathroom and a small bedroom.

"Well, it beats a barracks," I said, as walk into the room.

"There is a box of clothes in the bedroom," Goodwitch started to say. "When you get dress, meet me out in the hallway." She then walked out of the room. I walked into the bedroom and found a large box of clothes. I shuffled through box until I found a black scarf, a green fatigue jacket, and khaki cargo pants. I quickly got dress and left my room with my holster and M1911 pistol.

"Not bad, Goodfellow." She said, as I finish strapping my holster to my right thigh.

"I aim to please, Ms. Goodwitch." I answered, as I started to tuck my scarf into my collar. "Now, you said something about seeing my plane."

"Yes, now just follow me and we can got to the hangar." She started to walk off, but stop to see me not following her. Instead I went back into my room for a few minutes and came back with my light gear in my hands.

"Now, we can go." I said to her, which made her sigh in frustration. We walked around the academy for a while, seeing students walking in different directions and talking to their other peers. As we walked by more students, we where soon stopped by eight students, a few of them I recognized from the Oobleck's class.

"Excuse, Ms. Goodwitch, but could we have second to talk to Mr. Ribbon?" Ruby Rose asked Goodwitch.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rose, but right now I am going to show Mr. Goodfellow where his aircraft is." Goodwitch said to the students.

"Goodfellow? So, you change your name from Ribbon to Goodfellow. Can make up your mind?" a blonde, tall girl said. I glared at her and the student just sank down a bit.

"Ms. Xiao Long, do you want to have detention with me again?" the blonde shook her head in response. "Now, I think you should head to your next class before you are late."

"Goodwitch, maybe they could come along with us." I said to her. She let out a loud sigh before giving in.

"Fine, but don't touch anything. Am I understood?" all of the students nodded silently before following us to the hangar. Once we entered the hangar, the sun was getting ready to set. We walked into the room and I saw three airplanes being worked on by a group of men. The three aircrafts that were being work on where two of SU-47s that were shot down and my F-22A. Goodwitch cleared her throat, making the group of men turn their heads around. Once they saw us, all of them started to leave the hangar, expect for an older man. The man instead just walked towards us, while wiping his hands on his blue jumpsuit.

"Ms. Goodwitch, what an unexpected surprise!" he greeted happily. "And I'm guessing this is the unknown pilot of that intact aircraft." He pointed to the F-22. "I must say, it is a fine piece of equipment, but damn it took a beating. But I think I did the best I could to fix it up! Want to take a look?" I walked over to my plane and set my gear on the wing of the plane. I walked around the plane for a few moments see everything was replace with similar parts.

"Did you rearmed the missiles and gun?" I ask the man. He took off his blue cap and rubbed his baldhead.

"Yeah, we even been told to arm it with some Schnee prototype missiles. Funny part is, the only ones that can get their hands on that are the Atlas Military and the apparently the headmaster himself."

"Wait, you mean Ozpin got his hands on the XM89S missile?!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head and saw everyone staring at a white hair girl.

"And who are?" I asked.

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Ms. Schnee stated. "And my father is trying to combine different dust types to make powerful weapons for Atlas Military. I still don't know how Ozpin got his hands on that kind of weapon."

"Well, it easy when you tell your father it for General Ironwood's fleet." We all heard Ozpin's voice. We all turned around and saw Ozpin walking towards us. "Mr. Ellis, is the aircraft flyable?"

"Well, yes, but I want to run some tests on it first to-" he was cut off by Ozpin.

"No time. Mr. Goodfellow- is it now. Well anyways, General Ironwood has just intercepted a communication from the forces that attack you. They are coming towards the city with a large squadron of fighters and bombers. A man is leading them by the name of Foulke with another man by the name of Adler. I am asking you, if you can help defend this city from these invaders?" just from hearing names of one of these pilots made me shiver.

"You did say Foulke, right?" I ask, Ozpin nodded. "The man who flew with the Demon Lord. Fine, but Ironwood needs led some support." I said as, I grabbed my gear and got ready for a dogfight. Ozpin got everyone out of the hangar, expect for Ellis, who got the plane armed. Once I got my gear on, I headed towards my Raptor. While walking towards the jet, I spotted a couple of cans of spray paint. I grabbed one of them and walked to my plane.

"What's with spray paint?" Ellis asked me. I ignored him got to work on my plane. Once I was finish with my new artwork, I hopped into the cockpit and got ready to launch into the skies.

_"Ok, everything checks out. I'm going to extend out the runway for you." _Ellis said into the comms, as started to extend outside of the hangar. _"Good luck and please protect our city." _I gave him a salute, before taking off into the air. As I started to climb into the air, I checked my radar and started to pick up multiple fighters and bomber, about twenty in total.

_"Eagle Four to Eagle One. I'm picking up a stealth fighter coming towards us. It looks like you didn't kill him at all." _My radio started to pick up the enemy frequency.

_"Pixy here. Adler, what is he talking about?" _I heard the ex-mercenary of Glam Squadron.

_"It doesn't matter now, Solo Wing. Eagle Squadron, your new target is taking out the Ribbon." _I heard Adler.

_"Ribbon? So, that what they call you." _I heard Pixy's voice. _"I know you are listening to our frequency, pilot. Hey, you know there are three kinds of aces? How about we see which one you are? Maybe even be a true ace."_

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment about it.**

**-Death Snake signing out**


	3. Ch3 Galm 2

**I'm back and I'm giving you guys another chapter of Shattered Skies Over Remnant. Also, if you remember from the other chapter I said Mobius One, or now Goodfellow was a pilot earlier in his past. Well, too all of you people who love a certain Ace Combat game, you will know who Goodfellow is then.**

* * *

**Ch.3 Galm 2**

As I drew closer to the enemy squadrons, I could see in the distance ADFX-02 Morgan, five ADA-01 ADLERs, twelve MiG-31 Foxhounds, and seven B-1 bombers.

_"Hey, pilot, I see that you put blue paint on the tips of your wings. There was only one person I knew that had that kind of paint scheme for their planes."_ Pixy started to talk over the radio. _"So, buddy, long time no see. Kinda strange to see you here."_

"Likewise, Pixy." I answered back. "Still working with the bad guys, I see."

_"Last time it was different, I wanted to change the world for the better. Let the next generation of a chance to make right. But tell you the truth, I don't like working with these guys all to much."_ And after he said that, the Morgan aircraft pulled back behind one of the squadrons of MiGs. _"I kinda miss working with, my old buddy."_

_"What the hell, Pixy! You are locked on to me!"_ One of the enemy pilots yelled. In the distance, I saw the Morgan launch a missile. Once the missile hit the enemy MiG and a giant ball of fire appeared. Over the radio where deafening screams of pain.

_"Attention all fighters! Solo Wing Pixy has joined the enemy, shoot him down."_ Adler said, as Pixy's plane came flying towards me.

"_This is going to be like old times, during the Belkan War."_ Pixy said, as his plane flew next to me.

"Lets hope this time, you don't try to kill me." I replied. The only answer I got back was a small chuckle.

_"Don't get your hopes up, buddy. But right now, how about we both make out alive and I can tell you everything I know about these guys. Deal?"_

"Deal. Now how about we protect a city from the Belkans?"

_"Roger that. I will take care of the fighters and Adler's squad, while you take out those bombers." _

As we approach the enemy, we broke off from our two-man squadron. Pixy did as he said, went after the enemy MiG fighter squadron. He fired one of his Multi-Purpose Burst Missiles at a large portion of the enemy squadron. Once the missile hit the enemy squadron, it looked like metal rain was falling from the explosion. As Pixy got the enemy units distracted for the time being, I put on my afterburners and headed straight forwards to the enemy bombers.

_"Captain Adler, we have the Ribbon fighter approaching us at high-speeds. Requesting support." _One of the enemy bombers said over the radio.

_"This is Adler, I'm on my wa- Argh!" _Adler screamed.

_"Adler, remember I told you back at base. This is staring to turn into a pointless war. Don't try to make another Belkan War." _Pixy said.

_"Dammit, Pixy, you don't get it. My family died in the end of the war. I was left as orphan because of what we had to do!" _Adler started to get more and more upset by the second. _"I promised myself that I would kill the famous 'Galm' Squadron. Now, I have chance. And I'm gonna start with you."_

_"Then hit me with your best shot."_ I took a peek at one-on-five dogfight and what I saw surprised me, Pixy was going easy on the so-called Belkan aces. I turned my attention back to the bombers and I saw them opening up their bomb bay doors. In return, I opened up my F-22's special weapons bay and pushed up on my throttle. Once I was in range of the first B-1, I fired the Schnee prototype missile. The missile traveled towards the bomber, but as he was closing in on the bomber, it exploded. The explosion created a large wave of lighting and ice in every direction. I descend altitude with my afterburners pushed to the max to evade the missile's deadly explosion. The bomber on the other hand were caught off guard, and where destroyed by the missile.

I did notice when one of the lighting bolts hit a bomber, their entire plane shut downs and plummets down towards the ground. If a plane was hit by one of the shards of ice, the entire plane freezes over. Once all bombers went down by the one missile, I focus my attention towards the fighter escort. I saw Pixy doing some advance moves and was taking out the enemy fighters with the laser he had on his plane and special missiles.

When it came down to Adler's Belkan Squadron and Pixy, I joined Pixy's side and we headed straight towards the Belkan fighters. Pixy distracted them with his laser, while I tried to line up a shot with the prototype missile.

"Pixy, on my mark break right." I said to him, over the radio.

_"Copy, Cipher, I hope you know what you are doing." _He replied. Pixy managed to have the five Belkan fighters to stay on his six, while I snuck up on them. Once I was in firing range for the prototype, I launched the missile.

"Pixy, break off." Once I said this, his Morgan broke right, but Adler must figure out what was going on. His squadmates broke off from the pursuit, but only he stayed on Pixy's six.

_"You think your cheap weapons and tricks can stop me?" _Adler yelled over the radio. _"My father fought at B7R before you shot him down, Galm 1!" _In the distance the missile went off, but didn't get anyone.

_"Adler, both of us are sorry for what happen during the war, but killing us wont change anything." _Pixy tried to reason with him, but failing all together. He weaved through missiles and machine gun fire from Adler, as he tried to get away. _"Hey, buddy, please tell me you still have more of those missiles."_

"I'm all out, but I do have two regular missiles." I answered. "How about you?"

_"I out of missiles and only have one charge left in my laser. But I do have one trick up my sleeve." _Once Pixy said this, I saw him perform a Cobra maneuver and once he was behind Adler, he fired his laser on last time. The pink laser struck the plane and a small explosion accrued by left engine.

_"This is Eagle Two to Eagle One. Adler, are you ok?" _a famine voice asked.

_"I will live, Ash."_ Adler answered the female pilot._ "As long as we can get back to base before I run out of fuel." _

_"Should the rest of the squadron engage the two planes?" _

_"Negative. We can engage them another time." _Adler said, as he pulled his plane next to the rest of his squadron. _"They may have been feared during the war, but this is a new world and a new generation. And some legends cant live forever. You hear me, Galm Team? Next time we meet, you are going to be shot down and you wont make it out alive." _Once the five fighters left the area, both Pixy and I flew next to each and headed back towards the city.

_"Man, I kinda forgot how good it felt to fly with you again. Reminds me of good times, don't you agree?" _Cipher asked me.

"Yeah, but that Belkan fighter squadron was pretty tough. I couldn't believe they were that good." I remarked. "So, who are these guys anyway?"

_"You remember the insurgent groups and terrorist organization? Ones like A World With No Boundaries, Grey Men, Falcons of Dawn or Free Erusea. Well, this is result of government and people, who want revenge and so-called freedom from their former enemies and allies. They call themselves, Soldier of the Lost Armies, or SLA. I swear these guys are insane, they even have allies in the four Kingdoms governments. But that just a hunch." _

As we finally entered the city, I mange to catch a glimpse of a cargo ship being held inside the harbor by Atlas forces and the city's police force.

"I wonder why they are holding the ship?" I ask myself, but didn't realize I was transmitting it to Pixy.

_"You guess is good as mine. Might be one of the SLA or a terrorist group known as the White Fang." _Pixy replied, as both of us came onto Beacon Academy. _"Hey, Cipher, where are we exactly going to land?"_

"Ellis, you there?" I asked over my radio. "I need the runway out, expect two planes for landing."

_"Two? You made a new friend?" _Ellis asked, as the runway started to come out of the side of cliff, where hangar was.

"More of seeing a old one." I answered, as my landing gear went down. "Hey, what's with the cargo ship in the harbor?" I started to descend on the runway.

_"Another one? That is the third one today."_

_"Ellis is it? How about you give us more information than that." _Pixy butted in.

_"Sorry, whoever you are. The Atlas Military picked up an unknown fleet to the west of the city. They sent in scouts to check them out and on-thing-led to another, well you now have some new planes for to use." _As he said this, my plane finally touched the runway and I started to slow my speed down. As my plane to a stop, a small vehicle came out and started taxi it to the hangar. When I entered the hangar, I saw it was more expanded than from before. The hangar was now filled with all sorts of planes, ranging from older ones like the F-4 Phantoms to the newer planes like the CFA-44 Nosferatu.

"Ain't they a thing a beauty," I heard Ellis say, as I got out of my plane. "We had to open up use more of the hangar's storage system to store these things. We even had Ozpin fight with Ironwood to get a hold of them, but as you can see." he gestured to the planes and the personal working on them. "You know you owe him big time for this, right?"

"Yep, but protecting his city from harm should do it." I answered Ellis. "And now with the help from an old friend, I think I can manage." And right on queue, Pixy's Morgan was finally pulled into the hangar. He jumped out of the Morgan and joined both Ellis and I. "Ellis, I like to introduce Larry Foulke. Also known as Solo Wing Pixy. He was one of my buddy and enemy during a war long ago."

"And I am still your buddy." He said, as turned attention to Ellis. "Nice to meet you, Ellis." He put out his hand for the old engineer to shake it.

"Pleasure is all mine to meet a protector of the city of Vale." Ellis said, as he shook his hand. "But I think you should take him up and meet the headmaster." Ellis said to me.

"I think it's a little bit late for that now, Mr. Ellis." We all heard Ozpin's voice. All three of us turned around and saw the headmaster walking towards us with a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Mr. Goodfellow, I presume this is Mr. Foulke?" Ozpin asked me.

"Goodfellow is it now?" Pixy asked me. "You really like have suspicious don't you, buddy." He then turned his attention towards Ozpin. "And I'm guessing you're the headmaster of this school, Mr…"

"Ozpin. Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Now, Mr. Foulke, what do you know about this new threat?"

* * *

**And there you go, guys. I hoped enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think. Oh, one more thing here's a sneak peak of a future chapter. I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The sky was colored of orange, making it seem like it was on fire. From the cockpit of my plane, I saw fragments of the planet's moon crashing down towards the water and the man-made island that was known as Valhalla. On island was a large metal structure with two runways coming out of it and multiple missile silos.

_"This is AWACS Oka Nieba to aircrafts, call in." _the Yoktobanian AWACS said over the radio.

_"This is Talisman with the 8__th__ Air Division and the 35__th__ Bomber Squadron. We are on standby." _Garuda One said.

_"Ghost of Razgriz, on standby." _Kei Nagase, Razgriz Two said.

_"Mobius Two through Thirteen, on standby."_ Mobius Two said.

_"Heartbreak One here, I am ready for the worst." _The Osean pilot said. _"Hey, nuggets, are you ready for a dogfight?"_

_"This is Red Rose. Yes, Captain Bartlett, we are ready for anything thanks to our instructor." _Little Ruby Rose said. It's been a year now and all the students I had to teach how to fly became outstanding pilots.

_"Galm Team, please respond in." _the AWACS called over to Pixy and me.

_"This is Pixy. We are ready for the fight." _Pixy called us in. _"The insurgents will be meeting up with us soon, but keep your eyes open. I don't want a surprise attack, since we are this far."_

_"That should be everyone," _Oka Nieba said. _"The insurgent squadron and support squadrons are coming towards us at high speed. They will meet up with us in ten minutes."_

_"Attention all squadrons, we are picking up multiple enemy fighters coming towards us."_ the enemy H.Q. said over the radio. _"Grabacr Squadron, Ofnir Squadron, Strigon Team, and Aquila Squadron, take off immediately." _In the distance, I saw planes starting to take off.

_"All allied planes, you are cleared for to engage. Good luck and make sure that weapon does not launch."_

* * *

**-Death Snake signing out**


	4. Ch4 The Ace Professor

Ch.4 The Ace Professor

It's been a few weeks since both me and Pixy met each other in the air. During that Ozpin asked if I could teach twenty or so people to fly an aircraft, thanks to the new threat of the SLA and the growing ever White Fang. I asked Ozpin one thing though if I did agree to teach these rookies, only that Pixy helps me out. Ozpin agreed to my term and told me to prepare both myself and Pixy in couple of weeks.

The day of both my and Pixy's trainees post to show up, we decided to do a patrol flight around the city in two F-15C Eagles, having them painted to our old ones during the Belkan War. We started off from Beacon's custom made hanger and flew around the Vale's harbor district, then went back to Beacon.

As we were flying back, Pixy started to talk over the radio, "_I miss flying like this. A nice and peaceful flight with my old buddy." _

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get too comfortable now, we still have to fly with some rookies you know." I replied.

"_Roger, Cipher. I'll see you back at base." _As soon he said this, he pushed his plane's throttle up, having his after-burners going on, and sped back towards the hangar. As we came closer and closer to hanger, the collapsible-runway came out. Pixy was the first to land on the runway, as I was coming up on his six o'clock. I brought down my plane towards the runway, maintaining my speed for landing. Once my aircraft hit the metal of the runway, I decelerated my speed to zero and then waited to be pulled into the hangar.

When the hangar's crew finally started to pull my plane into the hangar, I open my cockpit hatch and took off my flight helmet. I put the helmet on top of my plane's controls, before letting out a sigh.

"Hey, Pixy!" I called out from my seat, inside the F-15. "How much do we have, until the rookies are post to show up?" The crew then set my plane on a platform that began to raise up to another floor. Once the my F-15C was parked in its usual spot, right next to Pixy's F-15C and facing a group of desks that you normally find in a college, I hopped out and landed on my circle shaped desk. Once hit the cold-metal floor, Pixy walked out of nowhere, still dressed in his flight suit.

"We still have a few good minutes to get dressed and get some stuff set up." Pixy said, as he threw me a water-flask. I caught the flask, before unscrewing the lid and taking a large from the flask.

"Shit, Pixy," I started to cough, after downing the flask. "What the hell did I just drink?"

"A little bit of age old Erusean brandy," Pixy said, with a huge grin on his face. "I hope you like it, because I only have few more bottles left." I took another small sip from the flask again, at least tasting the contents.

"Damn man, that is some good stuff." I screwed the cap back onto the flask, after finishing my drink. I set the flask onto my desk, before grabbing a holographic tablet that Ozpin calls a 'Scroll'. "So, what should we teach the rookies?"

"Simple flight maneuvers and mechanics of the jets, probably." Pixy replied, before Ellis walked in.

"Hey, Ellis," I greeted the head-mechanic.

"Hello, Captain. Pixy." Ellis greeted us back. "I have some good news. Both me and the other mechanics just installed early defense and long-range radar, so it would be easier to spot some more unknown hostiles."

"Good work, Ellis." I said, before looking through the scroll.

"Hey, Ellis." I heard Pixy call out the mechanic. "Do you have any idea who the hell these 'rookies' are?"

"Really you guys don't know who you are training?" Ellis asked, we just gave him a confused look. He started to laugh loudly. "Well, you guys are in for a good and unexpected treat." He started to laugh even some more, before walking out of small room into the main hangar.

"What the hell was that all about?" Pixy asked, as we both started at the once spot Ellis was standing. Before I could answer, the elevator dinged. We turned towards the large elevator, seeing the doors opening up to large group of students in uniforms.

"I guess that," I answered, as all of the students enter our makeshift classroom. "I really hope we are not teaching kids how to fly." Before Pixy could answer, an all too familiar blonde and glasses wearing teacher walked up to us.

"Mr. Foulke and Mr. Goodfellow, I do hope you are ready for your class." Goodwitch said, as she walked up to both me and Pixy.

"I thought Ozpin was giving us volunteers, not children?" Pixy asked, the professor.

"Ozpin believes that the future Huntsmen and Huntresses should be able to protect this world with everything they are taught here." Goodwitch said, not impressing us that much. "They also volunteered to try out this new course."

"Damn." I said, before turning to Pixy. "Please tell me you know how to teach kids how to fly?" He shook his head no. "Damn it. Well, let try our best then." Both me and Pixy looked towards the students, who now were taking their seats at the desks. Once all of them took their seats, Goodwitch stepped up and started to call out the students' names.

"Jaune Arc?" She began calling out the names of the students. In response, they would either say 'here' or raise their hand. Once she was finished calling out the students' names, she turned towards us. I was the first one to step up and greeted the students.

"Listen up!" I howled at the students, making the jump by the sound of my voice. Everyone's gaze landed on me, standing in front of the room. "I don't care what Ozpin told you, but when you are in here, you will be expected to shut up and listen! My name is Goodfellow. You can either call me that, 'Sir', Captain, or Cipher." All the students looked around confused, until Pixy started to talk.

"Wow, buddy. You know how to warm up a crowd." He said to me, before turning to the crowd of children. "Name is Larry Foulke, but you can call me Pixy or 'Sir' as well. I also guess we will be teaching all of you how to fly some of our aircraft as well." Someone quickly raised their hand, after Pixy said this.

"What is it, rookie?" I called on a blonde haired, scrawny looking boy.

"Yeah… Uh, name's Jaune Arc, sir." The kid started to say.

"I don't care who the hell is your name is or who your ma'am was! When you are in here you will be adjusted as two things: 'Nuggets' or 'Rookies'!" I snapped. "Now, if you have a question, then speak. If you don't, then sit down and shut up!"

"Uh… Y-yes, s-sir. I just wanted to know when you met by 'aircraft', if you met by those metal vehicles that are flying into the air?" Both me and Pixy looked at him, like he was stupid.

"Son, are you a moron?" I asked. "I mean seriously, I don't know if you are just damn right stupid or trying to be funny."

"W-well, I- Some of us here have problems with heights and I don't know if those people could handle heights that well." Before he could start saying anymore, I cut him off.

"Just sit down and shut up." I then turned my attention off the blonde to the rest of the class. "Now if there aren't any more stupid question, I shall be going onto our first lesson for the day.

For that entire hour, or so, I started talking about Earth and her wars from the famous Belkan War to the Second Usean Continental War had. Pixy even told them some stories of a legendary pilot known as the 'Demon Lord', making sure not to use my name or my callsign while telling the stories. Even though the children were amazed at hearing our stories from the so-called 'Glory Days', something quickly changed that. A loud siren started going off, quickly followed by Ellis' voice.

"_Pixy! Cipher! We have unknown squadron of fighter that just came out of nowhere!" _Ellis shouted over an intercom. "_They aren't supporting any SLA markings, but Atlas is not taking any chances! What are the orders?"_

"Pixy, get a plane ready and intercept that squadron. Just call me if you need help." I said to Pixy, who was already getting his gear ready.

"Roger, buddy. I will call you in when I get their." He said before leaving the room and entering the large hangar. After few minutes of silence, everyone in the room heard the roar of jet-engines, before Pixy's Morgan took off out of the hangar. I looked back at the class and saw only one person's hand raised. I called on a long haired, redhead girl with green eyes.

"Yes, Rookie?" I asked.

"Sir, have you ever met this 'Demon Lord'?" the redhead asked. I gave a chuckle to her question.

"Once, but that was long ago." I answered before, I sat in my chair that was behind my round desk. "There is one more story I should tell you, before class ends. The story of Razgriz, the Demon from the North Sea." And right there, I started to tell them about a short version of the Blue Dove and almost telling them about the Ghosts of Razgriz.

So, I hope you guys like this chapter and please tell me, who you want this unknown squadron to be. It can be anyone from the Ghosts of Razgriz to Talisman and Shamrock. Any of those pilots back at Strangereal. Until next time, this has been Death Snake and I will see you later.

P.S. Shipping Ideas would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghosts of Razgriz

**Chapter 5: Demons Dance**

_Ghosts of Razgriz Squadron, AWACS Oka Neubra, and OFS Kestrel II_

_Location: Unknown_

I forgot how long it had been since I flew with Grim, Snow, and Nagase. After the Grey Men incident and the destruction of the SOLG, we stopped flying for the Osean Military and choose to go our different ways. Captain Snow went on to work on the Kestrel II, making sure it was like the first one. After the 'new' Kestrel was built, Snow went a life of construction and landscaping. I've met up with him a couple of times and he told me that he missed being in the air along with the rest of the so-called 'Ghosts of Razgriz'. Although he missed being in the air, I don't think he regrets what he did.

Grimm is another one that I see frequently. After the war, he stayed close to his hometown and opened a record store called 'Motormouth', selling old and new rock'n roll music. Asked him once, why opened up the store. He told me 'that he wanted to remember Captain Chopper in his own way'. In some way I respected that answer and him different questions about his life. I remember one day, at the bar that all four of us meet at, that he brought with him a young looking girl with shoulder-length blonde hair.

When we first saw her, we couldn't make of the two them. Grimm told us that blonde girl was his fiancee, Alice Johnson-Grimm. After a few minutes of not saying anything to both Grimm and his fiancee, Snow was the first to speak. He asked, in the most monotone voice, that kidnapping was illegal and that he had to return her back to her family. Both me and Nagase started to like after hearing what Snow said and Grimm just smiled before both him and his future-wife sat next with us. He then started telling us how they met and when their wedding was, he wanted all of us to be there, but all declined due to our new lives.

Nagase didn't really change after the war, last time I talk to her, she was still working on that book, _A Blue Dove for the __Princess_. That was about four or five years ago, and for a past few years, she grew to hate me. The reason was for not being there, when she need me the most and breaking a promise. I still couldn't believe, after getting a call from Bartlett that she wanted to still fly as my wingman. I'm still a bit afraid that she'll shoot me down, when no one is looking.

For me, after the war, I became a history professor for a University in Oured, the Osean capital. It wasn't the worst job in the world, not until my students found out I was Blaze of the Ghosts of Razgriz. Each and every morning, when I show up for class, they would call me Blaze, Capt'n, or Razgriz. In return, I would smile and call them 'my Nuggets' and class would start like that.

A few years later, we get a call from an old friend of ours, Pops. He said that President Harling wanted us to rejoin the military, techanilly fly as the Ghosts of Razgriz again. I don't know what came over any of us, but we all agreed in the end. A few days after getting asked to go back flying as Razgriz, we were ordered to report to the Kestel II for our mission. When we arrived on board the Kestrel II, we were greeted by Captain Bartlett, Albert Genette, the President, Captain Andersen, and a few other high-ranking officers.

They started to explain to us that an ISAF pilot, by the name Mobius One, went on telling us that he disappeared. We thought it was strange as well, but didn't know why they were asking for our help. Then they told us probably the most craziest idea that I have heard. That the ISAF fighter was teleported to a different world. All four of us looked at them like they were crazy, until Bartlett said it was all true and we didn't believe them, we should take a look for ourselves. I rolled my eyes at that, until the Kestrel and her allied ship, both Osean and Yukotabian, were suddenly transported into a new and unknown sea.

"What hell just happened?!" I yelled, as soon as we were transported. The sea suddenly changed from a murky green-color to a clear blueish color.

"Sorry about that, but we had to leave as soon as possible." Captain Andersen said. "But where are manners? Ladies and Gentlemen, would I like to introduce you to the unknown world."

"You weren't kidding, when you said there was another world." Nagase said, as she examined both the sea and the sky. "This is amazing."

"I know, but that is just the tip of the iceberg." The President said. "We have reading that there might be other life here."

"What! You mean like aliens or something?" Grimm asked. The President nodded only nodded, before Pops started to speak up.

"There is no time to worry about that, Grimm." Pops said. "Right now, all you have to worry about his finding that pilot. Your planes are all ready for launch. We also have the Andromeda scanning for anything out a place as well."

"Got it, Pops." Nagase said, before all four of us turned around, while one of our oldest aircrafts started to come up from hangar bay of the ship. Everyone aboard the Kestrel and her fleet thought it was only appropriate to give the Razgriz their classic fighter and paint scheme. The newly painted black F-14A Tomcat, was already fully loaded and had the old Razgriz emblem freshly put on.

"I hope you like the fighters I picked out," Pops called out towards us. "But tell me, how well did I do you?"

"Amazing like always, sir." Grimm answered for all of us.

"Good, now get in already! We don't have all day!" We agreed with him on that and quickly put on our flight suit before boarding our planes.

As soon we entered the cockpit of our own planes, the flight crew started to attached us on the catapult. The first one to go was Snow then Grimm. As soon they started to bring me up, Edge was getting ready to be launched into the sky.

"_I can't believe we are flying as squadron again, Blaze." _Nagase said, over the radio.

"Just like the good old time, right?" I asked, but I never got answer back. Soon Nagase was in the air, quickly joining with Snow and Grimm.

The crew then hooked me up, giving me the all clear to take off. Pushed up on the throttle, having the afterburners go on, as the catapult was released. My plane flew down the short runway, making it in the air. I soon joined up with my squadron, before we started to begin our patrol flight.

"_I hope you are not forgetting about me?"_ we heard Bartlett's voice over the radio. I turn my head a bit and saw Bartlett's F-14A Tomcat taking off from the carrier.

"_Captain Bartlett, hasn't been a while since you flew?" _Snow asked, as Bartlett got behind our squadron.

"_Eh, who cares? I'm still one of the best pilots here." _Bartlett said, over the radio.

"_Is that before, or after Blaze blew up the SOLG?" _Grimm asked. Everyone gave a small chuckle to this, including Bartlett.

"_Very funny, Grimm. I see that Motormouth rubbed a bit of his charm off of you." _

"_WARNING! WARNING!" _ we all heard the Kestrel's radio operator shouted, as we were flying around the area. "_Ghosts of Razgriz! Heartbreak One! We have an unknown planes flying towards the fleet! Speed is Mach 2!"_

"_A lone fighter, eh. Now that's a ballsy pilot." _Bartlett said, as he split off and charged towards our new target. "_Ok, nuggets, stick with me and let's back this guy before he reaches the fleet." _

"_Roger, Heartbreak One." _Nagase said, as the rest of our squadron followed him. As we head towards the targets location, I saw blur of white flash past my right.

"_Holy Hell, what was that?!" _Grimm asked, seeing the flash as well.

"_This is Solo Wing Pixy to the unknown planes and fleet," _the pilot of the mysterious aircraft said, as he passed us again, this time slowly down a bit. His plane didn't look familiar to me, but one of its wings colored red, just like a certain from the Belkan War.

"_You gotta be kidding me?!" _Bartlett shouted, sounding a bit shocked. "_Solo Wing Pixy of Galm Squadron! Your still of alive, now that is something. Isn't it?"_

"_Heartbreak One, I thought you were shot down?"_ This Solo Wing Pixy asked our old teacher. "_Cipher is going to get a kick out of this."_ I was shocked to hear this. The mercenary pilots of Glam Squadron was here on this planet. Either we're died and went to an ace heaven, or this was just fate.

"_Roger, Pixy. Hey, Kestrel, where you listening? It looks like we have allies in these unknown lands."_

"_Roger, Captain Bartlett." _Pops, this time, answered. "_Pixy, if you don't mind, but can you lead us back to your airfield? We could really use a place to refuel and reload."_

"_Copy that. Ok, Bartlett, you and your pilots follow me." _Pixy said, as his plane flew past us again. "_Kestrel, I'm going to send you coordinates to the city of Vale. Just follow them and you should be all right." _

"_Copy, Pixy. Thank you for your support." _Pops thanked the pilot. _"Also, give my thanks to your partner, Cipher. You both saved my life during the war."_

_"We did? Well... you welcome then."_

The flight to Pixy's and his mysterious allies' base took us about an hour to get to, but once we reached the airspace above it, I was awe struck. There was entire city full of people, large airships, and a castle overlooking the city. It was like looking at an old fairy tale.

_"Pixy to Beacon. I'm en route with allied planes, requesting for landing." _I heard Pixy say over the radio, as we approach the castle.

_"Roger, Pixy." _A man's voice came on the radio. _"Runway is extending now. Ozpin and Goodfellow would like full debriefing from both you and your new friends, once you landed." _

_"Wilco," _Pixy answered, as mountain, that held the caste, began to open with a metal runway extending from it. _"Welcome to Beacon Academy, ladies and gentlemen." _

Pixy was the first descend towards the ramp with Captain Bartlett and rest of Razgriz following behind. Once Pixy landed on the runway, a weird four-wheeled cart came out from the entrance and started taxi him in the cave. The same thing happened to Captain Bartlett and Nagase, they landed as well.

Next to land was me, with Grimm and Snow behind me, as we approach the runway. I began to decelerate my speed, as I came closer to the runway edge, waiting form my landing gear to hit the metal. Once the tires touched the metal, I began to push on the air-brakes, slowing my plane to a complete stop.

As the plane was finally to a complete stop, another one of those carts came out and hooked up to my plane's front wheel. It then started to move towards the cave entrance, which had hundreds of people running around in different dricetions. Once my plane entered the cave, I was surprised at what I saw.

There were tons of planes from the ISAF F-22 Raptors to old Belkan Typhoons. There was even four ADFX-02 Morgans being stripped apart. As I scanned the makeshift hangar, there was one thing that caught my attention. It was an F-15E with the old mercenary logo of Galm Squadron. It was currently sitting on a platform that was currently raised in large boxed room.

Once my cart stopped, it place me between both Captain Bartlett's and Nagase's planes. A man then cam towards me and placed a ladder on the side my plane, before could open my canopy. Once opened, I exited my plane's cockpit and use the ladder to drop on the ground of the hangar.

"This is really something," I heard Bartlett's voice, as found both him and Nagase talking to Pixy and a man with black hair.

"That's not even the half of it, Bartlett." The man with black hair said. "But right now, I need to get everyone to meet me in the classroom. We have things to discuss."

The man soon left the group with Pixy behind him. Bartlett then turn towards me and motion me to come towards him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, as I walked towards him.

"Its seems worse than I predicted," Bartlett said. "That their was Cipher, or Mobius One. The ISAF pilot and mercenary from the Belkan War. He's telling me that we have a few old friends that are back and that shit is flying everywhere."

"What our orders, Captain?" I asked.

"For now, listen to Cipher. We may need all the allies we can get."

* * *

**So, ends season one of the Ace Combat/RWBY crossover. I will back next year, or sometime later for season two; SSOR: Skies of Heroes and Demons. Until then, please check out Remnant: Infinite Skies. Its a Ace Combat: Infinity/RWBY crossover that will be dealing more with of season 2 and 3 of RWBY. Until then, this was Death Snake signing out.**


	6. Chapter Update

Updated the last chapter. You should go and check it out.

-Death Snake


	7. Good News and Bad News

**Hey, guys, Death here and I have some news. Do to me- How would I word this- My future? Sure, let's go with that. Do to some ideas I want to do for a career, I will not be on Fanfiction for a long time. I will be doing some other typing for a book I want to do. **

**This book will be a bit different from others, in which it will be dealing with a war and a enemy rising from the grave. Think of the Belkan War, but worst. But I'm sure you guys don't want to know about that.**

**Anyway, I am really sorry, but hey, I might show up once in awhile, you never now. And if you are one of those people interested, you can always ask about it by PMing me. **

**Until next time, this has been Death Snake signing off.**

**Wish me luck, and thank you for following and liking my stories. I hope you will like an actual original idea, if it will get publish. :)**


	8. I'm back! Well for a bit

**Well, while I was writing my book or books to be more precise, I got bored and lonely. So, for the time being, Children or Soldiers will be updated for a while. I also want to be back in the old neighborhood, because I missed you guys. Also, Volume 4 of RWBY is coming and we all need our favorite character Reign (personality type of me). I will also be sharing a bit about the main story coming. So... I am back for the time being.**


End file.
